A Little bit of Frosting!
by FatSams
Summary: Elena is a small town girl with her dream on opening her own restaurant. With her diner up and running her past comes back to bite her. All Human, Delena Fluff. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TVD but if did Damon would be mine.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The bakery was on the corner of 7th and 9th. Elena had worked past the bakery everyday when growing up and she always knew that one day her name would be above the door. A year ago she finally signed the deed and turned the bakery into a diner which of course they sold all the essential , just with some of flare. The bakery had became her second home, most night's she would stay late preparing the following days orders, if she wasnt baking she was reading and well it was mostly cookery books. The bakery had a small number of staff in which she called her family. Geoffery her bread maker was from England and came to this small town to escape the big city of London, though he loved his home town, nothing compared to a small town which everybody know's each other and their business. Jenna her business partner and also older sister ran the day to day working of the diner and the finance. Bonnie her assistant was a little bit quirky but got the jobs done and there was Frank he came with the bakery really, he's a jack of all trades. Elena was the youngest of four, the oldest was Jenna who was married to Ric for ten year's and together they had Emily and Rosie aged nine and five they lived across the street from their mom and dad. Jeremy her brother was a junior police officer following in his dad's footsteps her had been dating Lucy for nine months then there was Kathrine she was more the trouble child gone cheerleader then college barbie and was due home for her recent business trip from Paris. However this morning nothing seemed to be going right for Elena, her alarm went of late, her water stopped working mid shower she had to rinse her hair in the sink and for some reason her car wouldn't so arriving at work in your father sheriff car wasn't the hight of the day.

" Good morning sleepy head" Jenna was serving coffee to the regulars.

" Haha, im only ready running late, and i've got to finish the Mrs Anderson's retirement cake, this day couldn't get any worse." Elena putted on her apron on and headed to the kitchen.

Damon had woken early that morning his flight was at 12:00 and he still needed to stop by the office before heading to JFK for his flight. As he crossed the busy streets of Manhattan he found himself outside his favourite coffee shop, he went in and ordered and cinnamon roll and black coffee to go. He hadn't been in the city long four year's and sometimes he found himself staring at the city landmarks ad if he'd just seen them for the first time. Damon took the elevator to work though as much as he enjoyed taking the thirteen flights of stairs he was in a hurry this morning. He entered his office to find his assistant Laura eating her breakfast at her desk. He gave a brisk knod and went in to his office. The night before he had been running late for dinner, and there was the papers in the brown envelope sitting exactly where had left them. He knew if he switched on his computer he knew there would be plently of emails anxiously waiting for a reply. Jake picked up the phone and dialled.

" Hey it's me" Damon walked around his desk talking to his collegue Mark on the next floor.

" Shouldn't you be on a plane by now?"

" Yes, on my way would mind sending the details of my flight to my blackberry"

" Where you heading anyway? Not like you to take a vacation"

" Going home for a couple of days got some unfinished business to attend to"

" Oh that bad uh? well send us a postcard"

" Yeah, see you man" He hung up the phone.

Damon looked at his watch it was 11:15, he grabbed his coat and suitcase and headed to the door. He left his hotel details with Laura incase of emergancy. Damon hadn't lived in New York long infact for the first two year's he hadn't seen the outside of his office walls. He worked at large editing and pulishing house and found that not only was he good at it but he enjoyed it. He reached his gate just in time as the flight attendent showed him to seat the captain announced he was ready for take off. Though as much as Damon hated to admit he hated to fly. Within three hour's his plane had landed and he found himself in a small city airport. He collect his lugguage and headed towards the rental bay. The drive home was a hour's drive he pulled up along side the bakery. The door opened with a ching of a bell he sat the counter.

Elena was still in the Kitchen where she had spent most of the day, if she wasnt icing cake's she was making flowers. She had just finished the last orchid for when she herd the front door. Jenna had left hour's ago to pick the kids up from mom's so it was just her a Bonnie.

" Hey welcome to Elena's what can i gettcha?"

" black coffee and a cinnamon roll"

Bonnie grabbed a mug from the rack and placed it on the counter she poured the coffee and headed to the kitchen for the cinnamon roll.

Elena turned round for her seat, her long brown hair was in a messy bun and her face and clothes where covered in icing sugar.

" Pretty Late for customer's tonight Bon"

" Well there is old Mr Jenkins in his usual spot, Frank and Geoff playing checker's and some guy at the counter"

" Well im be out in a minute" She put the finishing touches to Mrs Anderson's cake and placed it in the cooler.

" Here's your roll sir that'll be $3.50 please?"

Elena appeared from the kitchen hanging up her apron and heading towards the door.

" Good night all" She grabbed her key's

" Hey Elena Salvatore?" the gentleman turned from the counter

Rory turned in her tracks she suddley felt as though someone board ice water down her back. she slowly turned around.

" Oh my god! You have some nerve showing up here"

Frank and Geoff looked up from there game. Frank's mouth suddley fell open.

" Em Frank who's that guy?"

" That guy is Damon Salvatore"

Geoff scoff's " Salvatore that must mean ... oh my!"

Frank knodded in agreement. " Yup that's Elena's husband."


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient History

**Chapter Two**

Elena slammed the bakery door. It wasn't until she was outside that she realised she didnt have her car due to this mornings antics. She could have phoned her dad but she really wasnt in the mood for more drama this evening. She zipped her coat and continued to walk down the street. It was at the precise moment that the rain began to pour. Great that's just perfect. Elena ducked under a shop enterance opening hoping to catch a break in the rain.

Damon got into his rental car, he starts the engine and heads to for the bed and breakfast. Down the street he notices Elena standing in the door way of Jackson's the florists. He pulls up next to the kerb. Damon rolled down the window.

" Get in the car?"

Elena scoffed " I rather freeze to death"

" Well at this rate you will, so get in the car. I have no intention on leaving until you do. "

Elena took a sharp breath and headed for the car. Today wasnt her day and it just seemed to be getting worse. She fastened her seatbelt and knodded for Damon to Drive. There was an awkward silence amongst them as Damon drove. Damon was first to break it.

" So where to?" He turns to face her noticing her for the first time since the bakery, her hair was now out of it's bun, her long brown hair was not cut to shouder length, and he noticed she was wearing glasses.

Elena cleared her throat realising she hadn't talked in a long time.

"Em The lake house"

" The lake house, you still live there?" He seemed surprised.

" Well it is my house Damon"

Elena took out her cellephone realising that people will be wondering where she is. She fliped it open to see that she had missed a call from her mother, not wanting to deal with her right now she shoves her cellephone back into her purse. The car comes to a stop and she realises she's home. The lake house was a wedding gift from her parents, it was a old farm house which her father had spent the majority of his free time fixing it up. It had blue trims and and white picket fence and porch swing that hadn't been used in year's. She couldnt believe what she was about to ask, but the word's came out before she could stop them.

" Would you like to come in?" Elena got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Sure , wouldnt hurt would it?" Damon smirked turning off the engine and followed Elena into the house.

Elena placed her coat in the closet and kicked her shoes off.

"Make your self comfortable" as she headed upstair's.

Damon looked around the livingroom, it was exactly how he remembered it. The summer before he had left they had spent a whole weekend decorating the living room, he even sanded down the fire place and re-varnished it. Not alot had change since he'd left, the kitchen had a new stove and fridge and the worktops had been replace. The bookshelves were over stacked and the dining room table was covered in cook books and note pads. He sat down on the couch when Elena entered the livingroom she had a towel wrapped round her hair, Damon put a some kindling in the fireplace to start a fire. Elena sat on the arm chair a cross from Damon.

" Can i get tea, coffee?"

" I should really be getting back to the Bed and Breakfast, Miss Loft will be wondering where i am?"

" It's a Thursday, so it's bridge night at the church hall.

" How could I forget?" Damon stood up from the couch.

" You forgot a lot of things?"

" That's not fair" Damon walked closer to Elena.

" Not fair, you left with evening saying goodbye Damon, I was your wife Damon."

" You said no"

" I never said no Damom, I was scared i was trying to open the bakery."

Damon took a deep breath. " Well I guess you have accomplished that"

Elena signed " I guess i have"

" I think i should go" Damon walked towards the door.

" I think you should"

" Can we at least talk to you tomorrow Elena?" Damon walked out onto the porch he turned to face her. For the first time she had noticed his crystal blue eyes.

" There's nothing more to talk about" And for the second time that night Elena slammed the door shut.

Damon got into his rental car and drove to Miss Loft Bed and breakfast. It was werid being in his old house again all the memories that came back, he didnt expect it to be painful. Damon walked into the small room with an ensuite, it had a double bed and bedside cabinet and a dresser with a tv on top nothing like a four star hotel. Damon went for a shower and took out his blackberry three missed calls. He dialled the first call.

" Hey sweetie, it's me sorry to wake you" " The flight was good, of course i miss you?"

" I'll be home soon"" I love you too. Goodnight sweetheart"

Damon placed his blackberry on the bedside cabinet and turn off the light. Today had taken alot out of him and it wouldnt be along before he fell a sleep.

Elena had let her hair dry naturally, she was lying in bed unable to sleep. She turned the lights on and got out of bed. She opened her closet and pulled out a Ivory photo album and got back into bed. She began looking through the album at the photo's. She could remember it as if it was yesterday, the white satin gown, the four tier cake with the cigerallo finish and the white foundant roses it was perfect. She slammed the album shut, placed it the closet and went back to bed. What was she doing after all these year's she had tried to forget. She even stopped using Salvatore as her last name. He come's strolling into town thinking that people are going to be happy to see him. She turns of the light and as soon as her head touch the pillow she was a sleep.


End file.
